


Late Night

by yeojooyeo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anesthesia, Hospital Visit, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, Surgery, apendicitis, bless changkyun, changki, flying high, good friends call you pick up lines, minhyuk has all the blackmail, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojooyeo/pseuds/yeojooyeo
Summary: A long slurred voice came out of his mouth, saying something sober Kihyun would never let slip past his lips. Hoseok choked on his spit and tried to hide his laugh into his hand, but Changkyun was too shocked and stumped to glare at him.“Oh my god-”





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in the lisp, so every word is spelled correctly, just.. fill in the blanks. Trust me, I know how to spell.

Changkyun woke with a panicked gasp as he took in his surroundings. It was still dark, the moon shining brightly outside, so it had to be early. The only people who got up at the ass crack of dawn were doctors and people with insomnia, and he wasn’t either of those. So why was he awake? Groaning as he covered his eyes with his arm, Changkyun felt the bed next to him in a swiping motion to feel for his boyfriend and roommate, finding the space cold. Kihyun often stayed up late working on his photography, so this wasn’t unusual. But Kihyun’s camera was in the shop, and last Changkyun remembered, the latter was suffering from a fever and stomach pains last night.

 

“Shit, I better check on him.” Changkyun yawned as he walked out of their shared bedroom. The lights in the living room kitchen combo were out like usual, but the bathroom door was open a crack, light pooling out from the space in the door.

 

The night sky was shining bright with stars, a view Kihyun loved; Changkyun wished he would get better soon so they could enjoy it together.

 

“You okay in there?”

 

Using his hand to creek the bathroom door open as lightly as possible, Changkyun hoped Kihyun wasn’t heaving over the toilet like he was earlier, because even though he loved the man, watching anyone be sick made him feel sick. What lay before him though was equally, if not worse and Changkyun felt his heart leap into his throat.

 

Kihyun was laying on the floor in a fetal position, his arms curling around his stomach so hard his knuckles were white. His eyes were wrenched shut, the tears flowing so fast his panting breaths could barely catch up. He lifted his head up slightly at Changkyun coming into the room, finding it hard to focus.

 

Changkyun swayed on his feet and fell to the cold tile floor in front of his body, brushing his damp bangs back as he took his phone from his sweatpants and called the ambulance. Kihyun yelled out in loud agonizing pain as the responder picked up on the other line. In the bin of the toilet Changkyun could see frothy bile with a bit of blood in it, making his stomach churn and go cold. The nurses got to their apartment in minutes, but Changkyun spent the whole ride to the hospital clutching Kihyun’s hand in his, hoping to be able to find his voice again.

 

Changkyun couldn’t deal with this alone, he couldn’t. Kihyun was the one who knew what to do and right now he wasn’t there. He felt so bad, thinking about waking up his friends, but he knew Hoseok would answer on the first ring. He always did.

 

“Changkyun..? Its two in the morning-”

 

“Hoseok-.. It’s Kihyun..,” Changkyun swallowed harshly, but the next words kept getting caught in his throat, “I found him in the bathroom and he was- Were in the hospital now, but I _can’t_ -”

 

Changkyun could hear sheets rustling on the phone and he really had to thank Hoseok later for this. Buy him some ramen, hell buy him the whole restaurant. How did he have such great friends?

 

“I’m on my way. Try to have some coffee and sit down, okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

His fingers were still tingling as he held the phone closer to his face, breathing in and out as slowly as he could. “Okay.. Thank you.”

 

The emergency room was surprisingly loud in the middle of the morning. No one was crying or wailing, but the doctors using their expensive equipment was ringing loud in his ears. Their skills were incredible, none of them even looking nervous or breaking a sweat. He wondered idly how the doctors and nurses taking care of Kihyun were. When he arrived in the lobby, a hair from breaking into warm hot tears himself, they assured him that they would take care of Kihyun the best they could and that it wasn’t life threatening. He stood by the curtain, but unable to watch them asses his boyfriend. He heard yells of vitals, morphine and surgery. They were all things he knew from the casual hospital shows he watched, but being in the moment really took you for a loop.

 

“Mr, Im? The room where Mr. Yoo will be taken is ready, if you want to sit inside. I know it can get pretty noisy in here.”

 

The nurse was a nice young woman, trying her best to speak in a calm tone. Changkyun felt grateful and nodded at her, continuing to follow her up the hall. She opened the door to room 301 at the end of the hallway, letting him walk inside and plop on the couch by the wall.

 

There was equally if not more light in this room; it was blinding. A slew of machines decorated around the bed, beeping this way and that. Changyun could recognize one as the heart monitor, the only machine that wasn’t on right now. Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Changkyun pursed his lips as he steeled himself. It was okay, Kihyun was in good hands. Worrying about what he can’t control won’t help, so he took the television remote and turned the screen on. He didn’t know how long the surgery would take, so watching something mindless was his best option. He needed to calm the hell down.

 

The cooking show he found on tv got interesting and Changkyun found himself seriously invested. He found himself craving salted caramel brownies, putting the idea in the back of his mind to make some for Kihyun when he felt better. Hoseok came into the room a few minutes later in better shape than Changkyun was. His black hair was in a beanie and two bags of fast food in his hands. Changkyun’s own stomach rumbled, and damn, he didn’t even realise how hungry he was.

 

“You okay? It’s close enough to breakfast, so I got us some sandwiches.” Hoseok said with a sheepish smile. Changkyun sighed and took out one of them to chew on. It was ham and egg. He really loved ham. (Kihyun loved ham).

 

“Yeah.. They said he’ll be okay but you should have seen him, hyung. I haven’t seen someone in that much pain in my whole life.”

 

“Worse than when we dared Jooheon to eat those chilis on your birthday?”

 

The memory made Changkyun smile. It had been fun, even hilarious. It had been at Changkyun’s twenty first birthday get together at Kihyun’s apartment, before he moved in. They had only been dating for a few months, but he spent nearly all his time there. He even had his own toothbrush cup, which if you asked him, was very domestic. They had just finished eating when Minhyuk offered fifty dollars to whoever finished the tray of chilis that came along with their braised pork take out. He knew Jooheon would bend first, which he did with some winking from Minhyuk’s end. He lasted about two minutes and then proceeded to spend the next hour in the bathroom and using the last of the ant acids in the house. Changkyun was too busy laughing at how red his face got after he ate, and when he looked to his side at Kihyun, he found him doing the same. He felt like that moment should last forever, and now they’ve been together for two years and every day feels as light and exciting as the last.

 

Changkyun and Hoseok continued to reminisce for an hour more until the door to the room opened, and a gurney was wheeled inside. Changhyun stood up and went to grab Kihyun’s hand as the nurse hooked her patient up to the various monitors. A steady beep picked up when the thumb clip was put on Kihyun’s hand, and Changkyun’s unsteady heartbeat in his own chest felt more at ease. Kihyun sounded as strong as he ever did. He was asleep with a pale and sticky skin tone and deep circles under his eyes. A tube ran from a bag on the side of the bed in through his nose along with an iv in his left arm giving him fluids. His chest rose and fell quietly.

 

“Surgery was a success. He was having acute appendicitis, and with how low his vitals were when he was brought in, you made the right call calling the ambulance. It seemed like it was close to bursting. The doctor took out the organ, so he’ll be all good from now on. Mr. Yoo will have to stay here for a week to make sure there’s no further infection and he can’t begin manual labor for another two weeks.”

 

Changkyun must have looked desperate, the nurse putting her hand on his shoulder with a tired smile.

 

“He might be a bit _up there_ when he wakes up. It took a bit more medication than usual to put him under, so it will take longer for it to wear off.”

 

Changkyun nodded and looked back at Kihyun, on a bed that looked like it was swallowing him whole. It was too white; too clinical. Kihyun should be in bed resting and being fed broth and tea as he recovered. They would cuddle on the couch and play video games or watch dramas as they complained about their illnesses. Kihyun would hit him on the shoulder because _“Changkyun, stop fussing! My body won’t magically get better because your stressed.”_ and other nags because that’s what Kihyun did. He did that and it made Changkyun annoyed yet fond at the same time. It made every chore feel like it took years when they were laughing and playfully nudging their shoulders; because Changkyun always put too much detergent in the wash.

 

Changkyun was a mess, but that’s why Kihyun was there. He was his other half and he would trade places with his ill partner if it meant he wouldn’t be in pain.

 

Hoseok took Kihyun’s other hand and sat in the bedside chair. Kihyun’s skin in Changkyun’s own hand was warm; a steady comfort.

 

“He looks so fragile, huh.”

 

Hoseok’s voice was small, less worried than Changkyun’s was, if he were to try and speak. Kihyun had known Hoseok for way longer than he had; their friendship close enough that they would jab at each other and no one would get hurt, because they knew they loved each other.

 

The moment felt too heavy, he had to say something to cut the tension. Kihyun’s eyes then moved under his eyelids; roaming to the left and the right as they opened. Barely, but Changkyun could see his brain trying to remember where he was and what happened. He hadn’t been feeling well since yesterday, so he couldn’t be feeling any better.

 

His eyes were cloudy when he moved his head to look at who was in the room, and when his eyes met Changkyun’s, a bit wobbly, he gave him a lazy smile and squeezed his hand.

 

“Heeeeyyyy there beef cake.”

 

A long slurred voice came out of his mouth, saying something sober Kihyun would never let slip past his lips. Hoseok choked on his spit and tried to hide his laugh into his hand, but Changkyun was too shocked and stumped to glare at him.

 

“Oh my _god-_ ”

 

Changkyun pushed Kihyun’s chestnut brown hair from his eyes as he willfully ignored Hoseok losing his shit.  His mouth couldn’t pick if it wanted to frown or smile.

 

“H-how are you feeling, Ki?”

 

Kihyun pulled his chapped lips into a thin line, looking to the ceiling.

 

“Wobbly.. Nauthous. Like a truck went vrooooom (that word was followed by Kihyun’s hands moving along his torso, pretending to be a car) and hit me in my stomach. How can it do thath? I’m inthulted”

 

Kihyun’s lisp was extremely enhanced when he was drugged up, Changkyun noted, worse than Hoseok’s on a normal day. Kihyun turned his head to face Hoseok and stared at him for a minute before his eyes lit up in recognition.

 

“Hotheok! Why are you here? Thith is my houth.”

 

Hoseok still hadn’t gotten his composure back and he patted Kihyun’s hand while his other took a video on his phone. For Minhyuk, presumably; it was always for Minhyuk. He had blackmail on everyone in their friend group.

 

“Kihyunnie, we’re in the hospital. You had surgery.” Hoseok poked at his sick friend’s stomach and leaned in close with a thin stare. “They cut you open. On the inside. You’re insides.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes went wide, in complete shock. “ _No-_ ”

 

“ _Yes_. Didn’t they, Changkyun?”

 

“Changthyun?”

 

Changkyun pushed the white button by the bedside to call the nurses back, but when he looked back at Kihyun, the latter was looking at him like he had three heads. This was...something.

 

“Are you my boyfriend? Pleathe say yes…” Kihyun winked with whatever energy he had left, which wasn’t much due to the drool dripping from the side of his mouth and whispered, “You’re really hot.”

 

Changkyun heaved and sputtered worse than he did when Kihyun first asked him out, grabbing the bed’s railing for dear life. The nurse wasn’t lying, Kihyun was up there so far in the clouds, a plane wouldn’t be able to bring him back down. How long do these meds even last?

 

“We’ve been together for years!”

 

“Are you a nerd? A jock? I can’t sthand jocks.. They think their _tho_ cool, with their mutheles and abths. Pleathe don’t be a jock.”

 

The first day they met actually, Changkyun had been on the sidewalk of their city’s local arts fair, selling his paintings. Abstract, rough things, they were, but Kihyun had come up to his booth with a big camera in his hand. He teased him about his work; hell, he said painting Captain America was “ _uninspired_ ”. It was one of the most heated arguments Changkyun ever had, but the way Kihyun’s nostrils flared when he yelled was beautiful. How his cheeks blushed with every breath he took, was beautiful. They went for coffee the next day.

 

“Hell no, I can’t even throw a baseball.”

 

“Throw.. I need to throw up.” Kihyun visibly paled and shut his eyes tight, trying to overcome the wave of nausea in his throat. The doctor opened the door looking at his chart and pat Kihyun’s arm when he got to his bed.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Yoo. You’re medication is being upped as we speak. You will feel less sick in a few minutes.”

 

“Excuse me doctor, but you’re not giving him more pain medication are you? Because he’s kind of..”

 

The doctor laughed as he checked some boxes on his sheet. “ _Flying high_? He’ll be like that for a couple hours. I thought he would still be asleep when I got in here, but he was determined to stay awake. He should get some more rest in a bit, those drugs are potent and he needs to get his energy back after surgery.”

 

“Were there any problems during surgery?”

 

Changkyun saw Kihyun in the corner of his vision examining his hands in the air, looking completely confused why he even had them. Hoseok was still laughing, but at least he wasn’t filming.

 

“None, Mr. Yoo took it like a champ. You’re welcome to stay here until the afternoon, but you should get some rest too. Dealing with all of this stress so early in the day isn’t easy on anyone.”

 

Changkyun’s muscles physically tensed with the promise of getting to go back to sleep. The offer was tempting. There was nothing else to do if Kihyun went back to bed, so it wouldn’t hurt to get some z’s himself. The doctor tweaked a few more machines before giving the room a wave and closing the door on his way out.

 

“You heard the fancy doctor, Kihyun. Time to sleep.”

 

Loopy Kihyun was even more stubborn than normal Kihyun apparently, because at the mere word of sleep he crinkled his nose and groaned so loud the person on the next floor probably heard him.

 

“I justh got cut up like sunday dinner and you want me to sthleep?, the brunet’s eyes squinted at his muscular friend as he continued, “Why aren’t _you_ sthleeping?”

 

“Because someone had the bright idea of getting violently sick and I had to come here to console my younger friend like the good person I am.”

 

“Why are you blaming me? I didthn’t call you.”

 

Kihyun’s voice was starting to dip low by now, the sedative trying to take effect. Changkyun sat back in his chair and smiled warmly at his friends. Kihyun probably wouldn’t remember this when he woke up later, but somehow even though he was acting so light and silly, the real Kihyun was still in there. He was trying to ruffle Hoseok’s feathers and trying to act tough, and as much as Changkyun was scared before; this was just so _Kihyun._

 

“I know you didn’t, Changkyun did.”

 

Kihyun called out to the room with his eyes closed as he crumbled his bed sheets in between his fingers, “Kyun.”

 

He sounded so tired and in pain that it had Changkyun back at his side in seconds. The nickname helped. “Yeah?”

 

“Ride me.”

 

Hoseok was heaving air on his knees at this point, qualifying to be a patient himself, but Changkyun was speechless. His face bloomed in a red heat but Kihyun kept mumbling. He really hoped he didn’t remember this later. How would he explain this to the nurses?

 

“Ride.. it’s like a ride. My sthomach is going up.. And down… The room is spthinning. Get me off..”

 

Changkyun was about to interupt this riveting dialogue, truly, when Kihyun broke. All the stress and drugs seemed to hit him all at once and fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. Changkyun had only seen Kihyun cry two times. The first was when they first started dating and the older opened up to him about his past failed relationships. One of the guys used Kihyun to make his other friend jealous, and it took Kihyun so long to start trusting people again that when the next guy outed him at his previous job to his boss, the stress had been so bad that he had to quit. His boss had nothing against his lifestyle, but to protect him from anyone else in the company that thought otherwise, Kihyun had to work for a private photography company. Luckily his boss put in a good word for him, and he got the job right away.

 

The second time Changkyun saw Kihyun cry was when they were helping Minhyuk move in with Hyunwoo. They were all cooking dinner together to celebrate, and while everyone was watching tv, Changkyun was trying to help his then boyfriend of one year bake some cookies. Minhyuk wanted the elaborate combination of chocolate chip and cherry, and Kihyun only cooked from scratch, so obviously he was going to go all out for this. Kihyun was reaching into the top cabinet for the stand mixer when Changkyun went to answer a question from the living room. It only took two seconds for him to look away and he heard a loud crash along with a skin piercing cry from behind him. Kihyun broke four bones in his foot and had to wear a cast for three weeks.

 

Now though, the sight crushed Changkyun more than he could of imagined. The copper haired was choking on his breath and tears, chest heaving back and forth roughly. His hands were covering his face, but the red hue of his cheeks looked like it physically hurt.

 

“I- I’ve been working stho damn hard this month! Changkyun’s birthday is coming up and he wathed tickets to that damn play that’s been sold out for weeks.. I worked late every day for the past two weeks to get the money! I b-barely ate! That darn kid-”

 

It sounded like Kihyun was talking to himself, and no one had the heart to answer him.

 

“-He never c-complainths! I’ve been so sthressed and snappy lately and the kid never says a word! What does he do?! He buyths me my favorite meals for when I get home from work. He gives my feet a massagthe because he knows i’ve been on them taking photos all day. Changkyun always puths me first and then what happens? I get sick! I had to have- have surgery and make him-”

 

Something was squeezing Changkyun’s heart like a wet towel by now, seeing Kihyun in genuine tears. He didn’t know how stressed he had been lately. Well, he had an idea. Every night Kihyun would drag his heavy feet through the door, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. Every night at seven they ate a meal together, and being a creature of habit, the older was set on keeping that tradition, so he used all his energy to come back at the same time. In general, Changkyun loved doting on him, simply because if Kihyun was happy, so was he, but seeing how drained he became night after night was painfull. Changkyun was so busy making sure he was alright that he missed the signs; He missed that maybe Kihyun knew more than he let on.

  
  


Kihyun quited down after that, body finally proccessing the drugs in his system, leaving Changkyun to get some sleep himself. Hoseok had to work at the local dance club later that day, so Changkyun waved him off, the latter promising to bring the rest of their friend group to come visit. His body was restless, yet his eyes heavy like wet sand when he woke up hours later. His hand had dangled from the couch by the bed, Kihyun’s own hand clasped tight in his grip. He didn’t think they’d ever get here, one of them sick in the hospital like some rom com doctor drama, but here they were. Changkyun imagined it would be him, falling down the stairs and breaking his leg or burning himself trying to cook, never Kihyun. Someone who planned every step of his life to the smallest minute detail doesn’t get themselves hurt. Those are the people who deserve to be protected.

  


“You’re up?”

 

Kihyun was watching Changkyun with a lazy grin, like his body was made of soft dough. Changkyun was used to this scenario in the comfortable space of their shared bedroom, but the idea was still the same. It was the people that were more important.

 

“Yeah,” Changkyun rubbed lightly at his eye as he stretched and sat up, “You remember what happened?”

 

“I think so.. Hoseok was here? Sorry, I was really tired so I can’t think of much.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. He came to see how you were doing. Everyone’s going to come back later though, so be prepared for that.”

 

Kihyun pursed his lips in the meer annoyance, but then chuckled and rubbed his thumb in Changkyun’s grip. “I can already hear Minhyuk nagging me about how _he_ wouldn’t let this happen to him and how much _better_ than me he is. Is it bad i’m not even mad though?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the most embarrassing moment I can think of, to be honest.”

 

“Something happen?”

 

Changkyun laughed half heartedly as he leaned back into the couch, mirroring Kihyun’s grin. Tonight had been a whirlwind of emotion, but when the storm had calmed and the sun shined through the clouds, he couldn’t bring himself to feel worried anymore.

 

“Maybe. I’ll tell you about it later.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Something long overdue, but i've been strugling for a while in terms of writing and I decided i'm going on an indefinite hiatus. I'm just not confident enough by myself to do these things, so for anything else I was working on, i'm sorry. I don't know if i'll get back to them, so this is my parting piece. Thank you to whoever read my work so far.


End file.
